


My Demons

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: Ingrid Odinsdottir is long dead. Well, not quite literally. She’s just dead metaphorically. Ingrid is perfectly alive, and well. That is physically. Her physical health is fine given all of her centuries  that she spent imprisoned... However, the very soul that made Ingrid is no more. It’s far too troubled to even reason, shattered to pieces, and utterly poisoned. One might even say, almost ironically, that it's dead. That the once beloved, and prized twin daughter of Odin was now shallowed up whole by the long, and ever agonizing void of darkness, sadness, and utter fear. The once  prized daughter of Odin is now constantly hunted by the cruel demons of her past.





	1. NORA DARKH

** _ _ **

** _ B A S I C S; _ **

Full Name: Ingrid Nakato Odinsdottir

Preferred Name; Nora

Current Alias; Nora Darkh

Name Meanings;

Ingrid \- Beautiful

Nakato \- The second twin

Birthday: October 31st

Biological Age: 28

Actual age; 3000 (Roughly)

Zodiac: Scorpio

Birthplaces: Asgard

Current Residence: Midgard ( New York City )

Sexuality; Pansexual

Species; Asgurdian

Statues; Undead

_ **P E R S O N A L I T Y;** _

Personality Type: ESTP - THE PROMOTOR

Nora is usually a mischievous misfit in what she says and does. She wants to create chaos and pursues her life making mischief and being the typical "bad girl" role. She usually likes to cause problems for others, but really, in truth, has a good heart and loves and cares for her friends. Her personality is quite catty, as she is very curious and likes to cause bad things to happen almost wherever she goes. Nora never means to be fully antagonistic or be a real antagonist, but she sometimes forgets how to really treat her friends. Through and through, though, she is kindhearted, blunt, brave, straightforward, and rather coy at times. Nora has an incredible sense of whit, adventure, and has a sassy sarcastic side born out of her frustration over her unjust reputation and years of past trauma. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Nora is also naturally a free thicker and is always quick to correct people when their wrong. She is sensitive, loving, generous, and fierce. 

Alignment; Chaotic Neutral::

A chaotic neutral character follows their own whims. They are an individualist first and last. They values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, they would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from themselves suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but their behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment one can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society.

** _ A P P E A R A N C E; _ **

Face Claim: **Courtney Ford**

Asgard;

Midgard; 

Quotes; 

** _ H E R O I N F O R M A T I O N  _ **

Code name/Hero name: Enchantress

Title; Goddess of death, and spirits

Powers; Magic Overview: Enchantress has the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects, from healing to teleportation, and can directly affect any non-living objects with her magic.

Energy Projection: Enchantress can project raw energy out of her body in various different forms, whether it be to harm or protect

Eldritch Blast: Enchantress is able to project blasts or raw arcane energy out of her hands.

Energy Construct Creation

Force Field: Enchantress can create powerful force fields out of pure energy strong enough to deflect bullets and other sources of powers. She can choose what goes through her shield and what does not.

Molecular Reconstruction: Enchantress can transform anything or anyone into anything else. For example, she once transformed a crashing plane into a huge dragon, saving many, many lives.

Necromancy/ Resurrection: Enchantress is able to bring deceased creatures back to life, but only if there corpse is fresh and in relatively good condition. When she resurrects a creature they return cured of whatever affliction effected them. Though there are sometimes dangers of her doing this.

Possession: One of Enchantress's sole magical abilities is the power to possess a living creature, creating a host body for herself. Though she never uses this power.

Atmokinesis: Enchantress is able to control the weather of Earth at will. She was able to cover the whole planet with a ginormous thunder storm which spewed green arcane lighting on the denizens of Earth. She was also able to make the winds of Earth incredibly cold.

Cryokinesis; She has the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms thereby reducing the temperature and offering her control to generate, manipulate, and/or absorb ice. She can use this ability to creating snow, freezing targets, flash freezing portions of the local atmosphere and enhancing other ice abilities.

Chronokinesis: She can stop time itself.

Mechanokinesis: Enchantress can manipulate technology to some degree. She was able to project her voice through a radio even though she wasn't on the receding end of the line.

Telekinesis: Enchantress can move objects with nothing but her mind. She was able to make a speed boat go faster by pushing it with her telekinesis.

Examples of her magic; 

** _ _ **

Affiliations; 

Avengers - Eventually 

X-Men- Eventually 

Asgard - Formally

Family;

Frigga - Mother

Odin - Father

Hela - Twin Sister

Thor - Younger Brother

Loki - Younger Adoptive Brother

_ **R E L A T I O N S H I P** _

Love Interest name:Wade Wilson & Peter Parker

Love interest other names or titles: Deadpool & Spider-Man


	2. EPIGRAPH




	3. PROLOGUE

_ **╰☆☆ MYDEMONS ☆☆╮** _

_ **╰ PROLOGUE ╮** _

_╰D E E P I N N O R W A Y ╮_

Ingrid Nakato Odinsdottir is dead. Well, not literally. She perfectly alive, well physically she's fine, and she still rather breathing. Thought the soul of Ingrid Nakato Odinsdottir is troubled and damaged. One might even say, almost ironically, that it's dead. That the once beloved, and prized twin daughter of Odin was now shallowed up by the ever lasting void of darkness, sadness, and was constantly hunted by demons of her past. Ingrid Nakato Odinsdottir isn't the same vile, cruel and viscous goddesses of war. She was changed; weather it be for the better or for the much, much worse. The only thing that was really certain for the girl was that her name; her title, was dead. No longer needed to be said by anyone, and should only serve as the last resort. That her name should only fall off the dry lips of dead warriors in plea for greater, and painless after life. She now no longer was daughter of Odin, or twin sister to Hela Odinsdottir. Noir even some death goddess of Asgard. No, she was her own person, Who was free of any sort of crushing judgement, responsibilities, and just overbearing parents and siblings. She was truly free for once in her life.

It felt so good, and blissful for split second minute. But, quickly turned rather sour. It was lonely. Like really, really lonely. The loneliness just rolled off in large weaves as she sat on the cliffside of Midgard's tiny island of Norway. It was simply gorgeous in many ways, and was also quite tranquil...Which, only made her feel more isolated in ways that not even her imprisonment made her feel. It just so different and weird...And lonely. She wondered if either of her soulmates were ever lonely. Though, she thought they probably weren't, given the fact that they probably already know each other, and were probably already deep love with each other. They probably just so prefect for one and an other. And they probably didn't need her to get in the way of that. Or so she told herself.

She doesn't really know much about her soulmates; which really, really annoys her. About the only thing she knows about her soulmates is that one of them is not straight, and that they wouldn't want to discriminate anyone from banging them.

She has two soulmate tattoos.

One along her along her back that follows down the middle of her back. It says; _ " I'll have you know ass wipe, I'm proud Pansexual Canadian because I won't discriminate anyone from wanting to bang me." _

Her second one was wrapped twice around her left wrist, and was in small cursive font, _" Sorry about Wade... he sadly doesn't really have a filter."_

She really wants to meet them; she does. But, she can't help but think that she'll let them down. That she has to many inner demons to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short beginning. The other chapters after this one will all be 1500+ words!


	4. CHAPTER ONE

_ **╰☆☆ MY DEMONS ☆☆╮** _

_ **╰ CHAPTER ONE ╮** _

_╰Q U E E N S, N E W Y O R K ╮_

Peter Parker is one of the very rare few that are born with more than one soulmate; not that Peter doesn't mind begging a bit of a unique rarity. His aunt May, since he was old enough to comprehend the idea of soulmates, has always said he has two because he has such a big heart and that he just has so much love to give, that one person wouldn't be enough to handle all of that said love. Which is why Peter suspects he's more open about having two soulmates; unlike his boyfriend, and first found soulmate, Wade Wilson, who a bit more cynical about it. Not that Peter blames him in anyway on that part. Wade, who is very much self aware, is fucked in ways that one person couldn't quite understand. Wade been through a lot of things that no person should ever have endure; one of things begging a lot of homophobia from begging a proud Pansexual, and hate from those of whom think that people with more than one soulmates are utter freaks of nature. It make Peter sick, and sad when he tries to imagine someone out there really questioning and judging someone purely on who they love and how many people they love; It's super disturbing, and rather disgusting to him.

Which, unironically, is why he's so proud of his soulmarks; He's proud to show the world that he loves to people with same amount of forever. He could never be not be proud, or even remotely hate his soulmarks. They were his; they were made to fit him in what ever way the universe thought was prefect. Peter still remembers both days that he got them quite vividly; he could never ever forget them. Not like he ever could when Ned, who claims he doing the best friend duty, always constantly teased him about one of the days. When Peter was seven his first soulmark appeared; it had happened late in the night when he was sleeping over at Ned's, and awoke him with a searing burning sensation on his ankle, which at time freaked the living hell out of him as he never had soulmark appear on his delicate pale skin before. Peter was left with his first soulmark. Which read, _" I wonder what else those webs can tie up," _

It wasn't tell Peter was eighteen, and fighting some low life drug dealer, when he leaned the words belonged to the one and only Merc with a Mouth; also known as the quiet questionable, Deadpool. Peter got his second soulmark when he turned seven; he had been what felt like any other typical boring math class when he just suddenly felt it. Felt the all too familiar burning sensation on his wrist. His second soulmark read, _" Repentance is my path to freedom,“ _

But, Peter has yet to meet the owner of said words. 

The loud ding of the elevator brought Peter out of his train of thought. He walked out of the elevator while holding a DVD-player he got, and with his bag slung over his shoulder. He walkes into an apartment like usual, and continued to listen to the music that was blasting into his ears.

" Hey, May." He greeted his aunt perusal.

" Mmm. Hey. How was school today?"She questioned which was also quite usual and part of their normal routine. He set the DVD-player on the table before making his way around the corner.

" Okay. This crazy car parked outside..." he started as he turned back to look at his aunt only see the one and only, Tony Stark siting next to May. Peter's eyes go completely wide at the sight of the male hero that he looks up too. He at an utter lose for words.

" Oh, Mr. Parker." He greeted.

" Um... " Peter muttered out quite nervously. He slowly takes out both of his white earphones. " What- What are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter."

" Tony."

" What are... What are you - What are you - What are you doing here?"

" It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?" He questioned.

" Yeah. Yeah."

" Right?"

" Regarding the..." he trailed off in slight confusion. He had no clue on what was going on here.

" You didn't tell me about the grant."Said his aunt is disbelief.

" About the grant." He said, but it came out as more of question. He looked at Tony in slight plea of explanation.

" The September Foundation." Tony said in a way that sounded like it was supposed to jog Peter's memory.

" Right." Said Peter. He was still very confused.

" Yeah. Remember when you applied?"

" Yeah."

" I approved, so now we're in business."Tony concluded.

" You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?"His aunt questioned with a raised bow. He paled a little. He most definitely was keeping secrets from her. Like Spiderman, and Deadpool size secrets.

" Why, I just, I just... I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... wh... Anyway, what did I apply for?" Stuttered out Peter in attempt sound causal.

" That's what I'm here to hash out." Tony explained.

" Okay. Hash, hash out, okay."

" It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt." Said Tony as he turned to his aunt.

" Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" Said Aunt May with proud smile.

" This walnut date loaf is exceptional."Tony complimented.

" Let me just stop you there." Peter deadpanned.

" Yeah?" 

" Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?" Peter questioned.

" Yeah."

" Yeah? "

" It's pretty well funded."

"Wow."

" Look who you're talking to. " Tony states in mild offense. He then turned towards Peter's aunt. " Can I have 5 minutes with him?" He questions.

" Sure." She answers with smile. They both move towards Peter's bedroom in order to get privacy. In Peter's bedroom Tony bolts the door, and spits out the walnut loaf. Which earns Tony a look from Peter.

" As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad." Tony quickly defends knowing Peter offends by his action. The older man then notices Peter's collection of old computers. 

Tony smirks as he looks at the computers. " Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?" He questions.

" Uh, the garbage, actually." Peter corrects awkwardly.

" You're a dumpster diver?" Tony questions with raise eyebrow.

" Yeah, I was... Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant." Peter quickly says.

"Ah-ah! Me first." Tony cuts in. Peter Just sighs quietly, and nods.

" Quick question of the rhetorical variety." Tony started. He then moves to pull out his phone, which then projects a video of Peter in his Spiderman outfit. Peter's eyes widen in panic a mere imagine of himself. " That's you, right?" He questioned as the video showed him in his terrible looking Spider-Man suit swinging around to stop a fast going car.

" Um, no. What do you. What do you mean?" Peter stuttered put rather defensively.

" Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills." Tony comments as the video shows him successfully stopping the car.

"That's all- That's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer." Peter started in a terrible attempt to convince Tony that it's not him in the video. Tony looks at him with slight amusement.

" Mm-Hmm." He hums as continued to look around Peter's room as if looking for something; which made Peter feel on edge and anxious.

" It's like that video. What is it?" He questioned .

" Yeah yeah yeah yeah... Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony answered as he grabbed stick and hit a piece of wood that was actually a hiding place. " Oh, what have we here?" Tony questions in amusement as his spider suit comes flying down from Peter's hiding stop. Peter quickly runs and grabs it before throwing in his closet; it was a poor attempt to stop Tony from seeing it.

" Uh... That's a..." Peter muttered out, but just pause off way through his thought and just sighs.

" So. You're the... Spider... ling. Crime-fighting Spider... You're Spider-Boy?" Tony questions him with raised eyebrow, which cause Peter to frown a little and foldhis arms petulantly.

" S... Spider-Man." Peter corrected. Which caused Tony to scuff.

" Not in that onesie, you're not." Tony retorts.

" It's not a onesie." Peter quickly defends in offense. Peter watched as Stark picked up his suit and looked at it. " I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and... Algebra test. Nailed it!" He said in disbelief, and mild annoyance.

" Who else knows? Anybody?"

" Nobody." Peter states as moves about his room.

" Not even your... unusually attractive aunt?"

"No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out." Peter stated.

" Soulmate?"

" Uh... that's complicated." Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Which, wasn't a lie. Wade Wilson was a complicated man. And their third, well, also complicated given they still don't know who said person is. They just know their words they say to them. " Like, really, really complicated."

" Try me." Stated Tony as he leaned back in Peter's computer chair.

" You know how some people are born with more than one soulmate, well, I'm one of them. Which isn't the complicated part. Well, I guess it kinda is." He started nervously. He looked back at Stark, who just nodded for him to continue. " Uh... you wouldn't have ever heard of the mercenary called Deadpool? I do believe he's also ... sorta loosely partners with the X-Men..."

" Yeah, I heard him. The guys been on Shield radar before, why? Wait, no! ... That guy, that guy your soulmate? But literally kills people, and your ... your so innocent!" Stated Tony in disbelief, which caused Peter to snort in amusement. " So, who's the other soulmate I gotta worry about?" Tony questions. Peter shrugs.

" I don't know. Haven't meet them, yet." He said. Tony nods and starts to look at Peter's webbing.

" You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?"

" I did." Peter said proudly.

" Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves." Tony questions.

"It's a long story. I was uh..." Peter was about ramble out how he was bitten by a radioactive spider, but Tony suddenly grabbed his suits goggles.

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?"

" Yes. Yes, I can! I can. I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that... when whatever happened, happened... it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so... they just kinda help me focus."

" You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here. " Tony explains. Peter nods understandingly and move to sit on his bed and looks at Tony. " Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?

"Because..." Peter starts but he quickly sighs. He fiddles nervously with his fingers. He feels a bit overwhelmed with anxiety. " Because l've been me my whole life, and l've had these powers for 6 months. I read books, I build computers... And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, because you're different."

" Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do the things that I can, but .... you don't... and then the bad things happen... they all happen because of you."

" So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?" Tony questions.

"Yeah. Yeah just looking out... for the little guy. That's-That's what it is." Peter says with a little uncertainty . Tony slowly steps over to Peter and sits beside him and raises his hand. He hesitantly clasps Peter's shoulder.

" You got a passport?" He questions.

" Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license."

"You ever been to Germany?"

" No."

" Oh, you'll love it."

"I can't go to Germany!" Peter says quickly.

" Why? "

" I got... homework."

" I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

" I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!" Stated Peter as he gave Tony a look. Tony then chuckled and gave the boy a knowing look.

" It's about the boyfriend, isn't it?" Tony questions which caused Peter blush a light red. " It is. " Tony concluded with a smirk. " I guess you could bring your little mercenary with you, but keep him on a tight leash. I mean... him and Romanoff will probably bound over weird assassin like thing and just get along." Tony states. 


End file.
